Just Clamming Around
by Choices Accepted
Summary: The mafia life doesn't have to evolve around Tsuna all the time. A collection of random one shots with our favorite fluffy Sky. Does contain slashy themes and innuendo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman or any of its characters

XxX

It was a hot day in Namimori. Those who weren't at home enjoying the air conditioning were either at the mall or the pools.

Tsuna was actually at home preparing to take a walk. He put on a pair of tan shorts that cut off at the knee and a sleeveless faded orange shirt with a cartoon lion on the front. He placed his house key and some money in his pocket and left his room. Down the stairs he saw his mother humming away in the kitchen.

"Going out for a bit Mom. I'll try to be back by dinner," Tsuna called out, heading straight for the door.

"Alright Tsu-kun take care," she replied.

A few blocks from his house Tsuna waited a few more minutes just to be sure his mom didn't call him back. As he reached an area that even if she shouted it would be just somewhat hard to hear her, he knew the coast was clear. He fist pumped the air and gave a silent 'woot' before jogging the rest of the way to the park.

Reaching the park in record time, and sweating heavily because of it, Tsuna zeroed in on his destination. He slowed down and waited for his breathing to even out. Then, as casually as anyone who knew what they were doing was wrong, Tsuna walked up to the ice cream vending machine. Before taking out his money he looked around cautiously. The park was mostly empty, a few people here or there but not the normally crowded area as it usually was. He then tapped into his intuition deeply and didn't feel as though something would ruin his afternoon.

It was with a smile of satisfaction that Tsuna bought a lemon ice popsicle from the machine. Already he could taste the sweet tangy flavor of the treat. His guilty pleasure in hand, Tsuna walked to a remote part of the park that had no shade but was also mostly hidden from the rest of the world.

"This should be good enough," he said, then unwrapped his treat.

Seeing that it was already melting Tsuna quickly put the whole thing in his mouth so none of the melted ice would get on his hand. His eyes fluttered closed as his tongue burst with the flavors of sweet ice and sour lemon. The taste filling his mouth and making it tingle with cold as well. He then slowly pulled it out, tongue swiping around both sides to get as much of the dripping ice as possible.

'I don't know why mom thinks I shouldn't eat these. There's nothing wrong with them.' Tsuna thought with a moan, eyes half lidded as the tip hovered just in front of his lips. He sucked on it for a bit then tilted his head and licked a long line from the bottom of the ice pop to the top, twisting it so that he got all sides.

Full concentration was given to the popsicle, his tongue dancing around it and on all sides. Little moans of happiness escaped him as he kept his eyes closed to enjoy his stolen moment alone. Already he could feel that the ice was no longer a long circular stick of sweet lemon. With the heat and his own tongue he had diminished it to the tip of the wooden stick just peeking out at the top. Tsuna stuck the whole thing in his mouth and slowly slid it out with the wooden tip still lingering in his mouth. He slowly dragged it back into his mouth and this time clamped his lips tight over the bottom. He then began pulling the ice off the stick and completely in his mouth, swallowing the slush as it gathered in the back of his throat.

Tsuna leaned his head back as the wooden stick left his mouth. With a few quick swallows the slush was gone. He then licked the sides of his lips to catch any dripping liquid and smiled in contentment.

"I think I have time for one more," Tsuna mumbled to himself. With a hum he opened his eyes and found his guardians and Reborn staring right back at him.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed, a hand grasping his heart.

Looking right back at them, Tsuna flushed realizing they may have caught him eating his favorite treat.

"Uh how long were you all standing there for? Why didn't you say anything?" Tsuna asked. He stood up from the bench and tossed his stick into the trash can next to it.

Getting nothing but silence back Tsuna huffed and folded his arms.

"It's not illegal to eat ice cream ya know."

"With that display it should be," Reborn commented. His fedora tilted to hide his face.

"Eh? You guys are acting weird again. Well I'm going to get another one, does anyone want one too?" Tsuna asked, heading towards the vending machine.

"Er Jyuudaime you can't uh.. there's … uh.."

"I would EXTREMELY advise against it Sawada!"

"Kufufufu, I would rather share yours Tsunayoshi."

"Omnivore you are disrupting the peace of Namimori."

Tsuna turned to look at his friends in bewilderment and confusion. He was about to say something but a tap on his shoulder made him turn.

"Sorry Tsuna but the machine is broken. I tried to grab one earlier but it started smoking," Takeshi said.

Tsuna looked to the side to see a small plume of smoke rising in the distance. He pouted and turned with a sigh.

"Oh well. At least I got to enjoy it once. You all coming over for dinner tonight? Mom would love to have you."

"You can think about dinner after running a hundred laps around the entire park, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn replied in a calm tone.

Having gotten to enjoy his treat in a peaceful setting for once, Tsuna didn't argue at all. He gave an answering nod to Reborn and began running.

"Looks like fun I'll join you Tsuna!" Takeshi began running too.

With various other replies Tsuna's guardians joined him, he couldn't help but laugh in happiness as the warmth of being surrounded by his friends urge him on.

-end

 **Thanks for reading (^_^)~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Nana and Tsuna had to be doing something before he had friends :)

XxX

Tsuna blew out the candles of his birthday cake. Sixteen years old. He looked around at his gathered family and friends and was grateful to have them.

"Alright everyone now after cake we get to watch a special movie," Nana said, taking out the candles of the cake.

Tsuna blanched.

"Mom no. That's just a tradition for you and me. We should wait until after everyone leaves or better yet let's watch it later," Tsuna said in a panic.

"Oh come now Tsu-kun they're your friends. I think we could include them in the tradition this time." Nana smiled winningly at her son.

Tsuna waved his head side to side in denial. "No no it's like a mother son moment that's really super special and should just be between us. So how about we skip the video and just move on to enjoying this wonderful cake."

"But we watch it every year on your birthday. So we would be breaking tradition by not watching it today. If we break one rule why not a few more," Nana replied.

The group around them just watched in awed silence, none wanting to get between them.

Tsuna looked at his mother, stared deep into her eyes and …there. The challenging glint had been given. He narrowed his own chocolate orbs in acceptance.

"I'll trade you photos 13 and 78 for the video." Tsuna began.

"That's not a very fair trade. I want 27 and video number 2."

Tsuna gasped. "Video 2 is practically worth the whole 200 series. I'll trade video 5 and give you 90."

"I really want 27 though."

"Then trade me all recorded copies of this video, even the secret hidden never to be seen copies and number 75."

"Along with 13 and 78?"

"I dunno…"

"Shall I set up the TV then?"

"NO! I mean no that's not necessary," Tsuna huffed. "Okay 13, 27, 78 and video 5 for video 1 all copies and versions and number 75."

"Splendid doing business with you. Would you like to trade now?" Nana clapped her hands in delight.

Tsuna looked around at all the confused faces and winces while his mom smiles. With a nod both of them take out cell phones no one knew they had and begin using them.

"There. The hard copies will be in the usual spot tomorrow." Tsuna said, as his phone roared.

Nana's phone mew'd. "Excellent." She then turned to the crowd.

"Who wants to watch Tsu-kun's Tuna dance!"

Tsuna face palmed but didn't say anything as everyone readily agreed. He knew he would be asked questions later but for now he was really glad for the trade as he would rather they see him at four pretending to be a fish than him at five wearing makeup and one of his mom's kimono's pretending to be her.

"Tsu~na Tu~na Tsu~na Tu~na glub glub glub *giggles*"

Glancing over to his friends and seeing the enraptured looks on their faces. Yea so worth the trade.

-End

 **Thanks for reading (^_^)~**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Nana and Tsuna are just too fun to write

XxX

Once again the residents of the Sawada household are awed by the calm yet intense debating of Nana and Tsuna.

"I didn't really like the way he played his part. It was like he was either rushing the scene or the people around him to get finished," Tsuna said.

"I thought he did an amazing job! Especially with the romance scene," Nana sighed with stars in her eyes.

"Oh come on Mom that was the worst part. He yelled some of the parts and the kiss was mediocre at best. The poor lady who was his counterpart actually glared at him. Don't even get me started on his fight scene," Tsuna huffed.

Nana turned to her son with a disbelieving look.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it."

Tsuna shook his head sadly. Looking up the first person he saw was Fon.

"Hey Fon, you mind helping with a demonstration please?" Tsuna asked.

With a shrug the martial artist walked over to the two arguing family members. Without further ado, Tsuna maneuvered Fon until he was swept off his feet and in Tsuna's arms. Looking up in shock his eyes widened at the burning golden brown gaze staring intently into his own eyes.

"If you would permit me. I shall forever be your guiding light. To always be there for you. Never will I leave your side unless deaths grasp rips me from your arms."

Tsuna stared passionately down at Fon, a pale hand reaches up to stroke a cheek.

"Let me seal my promise. Let this moment be immortalized in our hearts forever. Would you allow this humble servant to sup at your lips? May I be granted a small taste to cool my ever burning desire for you?"

Leaning his head down, Tsuna nuzzled Fon's cheek with his own. Fon could only nod as his mind fizzled to mush at Tsuna's words and proximity. Lifting his head just a little their faces were even closer than before. Cheeks flushed a light pink on Fon's face as he realized what was about to happen.

Nana held her breath as she watched the same words from the play being quoted by her Tsu-kun. The emotions involved and the way her son cradled that person in his arms had her seeing what Tsuna was talking about.

Fon's eyes fluttered close as they rubbed noses. A heart beat later and Tsuna was helping Fon up.

"Thanks Fon I really appreciate it. Sorry for manhandling you like that." Tsuna smiled at him before turning back to his mother with a raised eyebrow.

Nana fanned her face as she could feel her own blush had formed during the small performance.

"You win Tsu-kun. From seeing that it was obvious the actor wasn't really putting his all in it."

With a nod at being proven right, Tsuna turned to his friends to ask their opinion but by the looks on their faces his intuition was telling him that would be a BAD idea. Everyone was glaring at Fon who was still standing there slightly flushed. Tilting his head cutely Tsuna was curious.

"Was it something I said?"

-End

 **Thanks for reading (^_^)~**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Please let me know if you see any errors and I will fix it as soon as I can. Thanks all :-)

XxX

Nana hummed to herself as she packaged the last of the cards into little white paper envelopes. She couldn't help but giggle as she imagined her Tsu-kun's face at her latest endeavor. Her son had grown so much in the past few years it would be a waste to keep all the wonderful memories to herself. Then again where was the challenge in just passing out pictures. Just as the front door opened Nana had finished and was waiting patiently at the table as Tsuna and friends walked in.

"Hey Mom, I brought everyone just like you asked."

"Wonderful Tsu-kun." Nana clapped her hands and stood.

"I wanted to thank everyone for all your hard work and dedicated faithfulness and friendship to my son." Tsuna blushed at this.

"Please come up and take one envelope but don't open them yet."

Once everyone had taken an envelope Nana couldn't help the large smile on her face. Walking around the table she pulled another envelope out of her apron pocket and held it up for them all to see. Glancing at her son, she almost spoiled the surprise as he had the most adorably confused face on and wanted to get a picture of it.

"Now most of the items in the envelope will be the same but at least one or two of them are unique for each of you. You can trade if you like and there is even a collection of cards one must have in order to get a special bonus."

Tsuna's intuition didn't even flinch. Of course when it came to his mother it barely did anything in her direction unless she was in danger.

"All right everyone open them up!" Nana exclaimed.

Gasps of delight and awe filled the room as each person took out what looked like… trading cards? Tsuna snatched one out of Lambo's hand and took a good look at it.

The back of the card was a burnt orange color with a blue 27 in the middle of it. Then he turned it over.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he saw a picture of his nine year old self at Christmas smiling for the camera and covered in wrapping paper. Below that was a small white box with words in it.

 _Holly Jolly Tsu-kun. This card if paired with New Year Tsu and Santa Yoshi allows the owner to watch one Christmas video of their choice during the holiday season._

"MOM! What…Why….How…MOM!" Tsuna shouted as he looked at his mom in horror. Lambo took his card back since the brunette was distracted.

"Ooh I got Tsuna as a cute little baby," Haru squealed and began talking baby to it.

Hearing a thud behind him, Tsuna turned to see Hayato passed out on the floor with his cards clutched tightly in his hands, his face a cherry red.

"Does anyone want to trade a Goodnight Tsu-kun for a Good Morning Tsuna," Shoichi asked holding up a card.

"Only if you have a Cooking is so Fun to go with it," Spanner deadpanned.

Reborn pried Hayato's cards out of his hand, shuffled through a few, and placed them back in his grip minus a few cards.

"I knew everyone would love it. And I already have plans to make more cards to trade," Nana said happily.

Tsuna only groaned in embarrassment.

-End Thanks for reading (^_^)~


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Something a little different this time.

xXx

They were ruining his boy, giving him hope and friendship to depend on. Others were beginning to notice him as well and see his shining light.

All those years of cultivating that timid nature and weak resolve slipping through his fingertips. He should be the one getting those warm smiles and hearing that happy laugh. He should be the only one receiving hugs of gratitude and shy kisses on the cheek.

Sitting in a café he barely batted an eyelash as the object of his thoughts walked in with his friends. Brown eyes alight with laughter and a smile permanently fixed on his face. His rage simmered just underneath his skin as cheeks blushed a becoming red when one of them said something in his ear. The rowdy group continued to be loud as they waited for their order. A hint of pride swelled in his chest that his boy was still somewhat timid as he wasn't as loud as the rest of them.

Just before they left brown looked up and saw him. There was a smile and a wave in his direction before his friends herded him out the door calling out for his attention.

Face still impassive he continued on as if nothing had happened. He stayed for another fifteen minutes to finish his tea and sandwich. Having already paid for his meal he left. It wasn't until he was inside the safety of his own home that a smirk crossed his lips.

"I may not be too late. Plans must be made to bring my boy home to me."

xXx

"Tsu-kun, can you run to the store real quick and get a gallon of milk and some bananas?" Nana asked her son as he came down the stairs.

"Sure Mom. I'll be right back." Tsuna walked out the door and pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Hayato that he was running an errand for his mother and would meet at his apartment right after.

Putting away his phone, Tsuna quickly made his way to the market. A gallon of milk, bananas and a treat to share with his friends later, Tsuna walked out of the store. Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone and was just barely able to keep his balance.

"I'm so sorry." Tsuna apologized looking up at the person he had run into and blanched at seeing Mochida. "Uh ..Mochida-senpai."

The fuzzy headed senior stared down at the brunette. Tsuna started getting nervous when those eyes continued to stare into his own. With a sigh, Mochida rubbed his head and looked to the side.

"Hey Sawada. I been thinking about things and back in middle school I wasn't all that nice to ya. So… I know it's kinda late but... 'm sorry."

Tsuna gapped as he had never thought this day would come. When the silence stretched a little too long Mochida turned to the younger and saw him jump.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya if that's what you're thinking."

With a quick shake of his head Tsuna unleashed his full smile, unaware of its effects.

"No I'm just really happy. I forgave you a long time ago Mochida-senpai and I am glad you decided to change."

A faint blush spread across Mochida's face and he couldn't help but give his own smile at Tsuna's happiness.

"You wanna have tea or something? I still feel like I should make up for all that stuff I did."

"Oh...I'd like to but I'm already meeting some friends today. Maybe we can meet up sometime next week and have lunch?" Tsuna asked already moving around him to head back to his mom's house.

"Sure Sawada."

It was then Tsuna's intuition screamed at him but a little too late as his vision went dark.

xXx

-To be continued. **Thanks for reading (^_^)~**


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Something happy to combat last chapter

XxX

Tsuna couldn't help the bubbly feeling of happiness flowing through him. He got to wake up on his own with no Reborn blowing him up or smashing his head in with a Leon Hammer. His wonderful mother made such a delicious breakfast that he just had to thank her by doing the dishes and giving her a hug.

To top it all off, it was also not a school day so he didn't have to run and make it to class on time so that Hibari wouldn't bite him to death. After finishing in the kitchen, Tsuna didn't know what he wanted to do but he definitely wanted to spend it outside since the day seemed bright and clear.

Tsuna went upstairs, tripping a few times on the way and got dressed. Then he stumbled and tripped on his way down.

"I'm going out to see my friend's mom," Tsuna said stopping at the entrance to the living room.

Nana smiled at her son. "Alright Tsu-kun. Please don't eat any ice cream or popsicles while you're out okay?"

"Aww why not?" Tsuna pouted.

With her smile still in place she looked at him. Tsuna knew that to be the patented 'Mother knows best don't argue with me' look. Which would then turn into the 'Are you really going to go there look' if he argued with it.

"Fine I won't have any I promise."

"Good boy. If you're nearby for lunch send me a text and I'll whip something up for you." She told him.

With a nod Tsuna walked out of his house and went searching. He knew for a fact Reborn was meeting his fellow Arcobaleno in Tokyo today. Hibari was only found when he wanted to be found. Lambo and I-pin were hanging out with the girls baking sweets and trying on Haru's homemade outfits. Tsuna would normally just go to Hayato's or Takeshi's but his feet seemed to be dragging him to the park.

Temptation stared at him from across the lot. Standing innocently near the bathrooms was the ice cream machine.

 _Come to me Tsunayoshi. Purchase my wares and delight your mouth with the frozen icy goodness I hold within._

Glancing around Tsuna didn't think anyone here would care if he happened to accidently place money in the machine and a popsicle fell out. He was actually heading toward the hot tea machine, it's just both of them look somewhat alike. Just as he took a step in that direction his intuition practically incapacitated him with how much trouble he would be in with his mother. It was with the ever present resolve of stupid teenager syndrome that he took another step.

Killing intent so strong he tripped over his own feet filled his whole body. It wasn't the icy fear that he associated with Reborn. No this was a mothers fury when a child was about to go against the rules. Hanging his head, Tsuna knew when he was beat.

He left the park as the machine was too tempting to not go to if he stayed any longer. Tsuna found himself in the shopping district and couldn't help the groan that slipped out.

 _Ice cream sale half off_

 _Try our new flavors_

 _Blowout Sale Popsicles 75% off_

Tsuna about faced and ran in the other direction. "Damn you shopping district!"

Far enough away, Tsuna found himself at Takesushi. With a relieved sigh he decided to hang out with Takeshi if he was home.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi's father called out from behind the counter.

"Hello Yamamoto-san. Is Takeshi-kun here?"

"You actually just missed him but he'll be back soon. I'm sorry Tsuna but could you do me a favor and deliver this for me? Takeshi forgot it on his way out." A package was held out to him.

"Of course Yamamoto-san," Tsuna grabbed the back and turned away.

"Wait. You forgot one."

Turning back Tsuna saw a familiar box in his hands.

"We're serving ice cold mochi on a stick with purchase. Hopefully this will bring in more customers. Thanks Tsuna."

Sweat beaded Tsuna's brow as he walked with the boxes in his hands.

'I can't just eat someone's creamy… delicious… frozen mochi. That would be wrong.'

He waits at the light for the crossing signal, eyes staring at the picture on the front of the box. His mouth watered at the sight of his favorite flavor as part of the set of four. Oh how tempting it was to just sneak a small bite, maybe on the bottom so it wouldn't be seen. People normally pop mochi in their mouth right?

"Move it kid!" came a shout behind him.

Startled, Tsuna jogged across the street and out of the busier side of town.

"Wait where is this going again?" he looked at the address and was shocked to see his own written on the paper.

Elation filled him as he ran the rest of the way home.

"Mom please please can I have one I was good and I didn't have any but I almost did but I didn't honest I swear please." Tsuna rambled as soon as he burst through the door.

Nana laughed at her son but couldn't help giving in when he pouted. She took the boxes from his hands and opened the one that he had not once taken his eyes off of.

"Only because you're so cute Tsu-kun," Nana said as she held it out to him.

Having been denied all day, Tsuna popped the whole thing in his mouth and moaned in bliss. Ignoring the flash of what he knew was his mother's camera phone.

'Now to convince her to give me the other three.'

-End **Thanks for reading (^_^)~**


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Here is part 2 to chapter 5. There is some sad and some anger and language.

XxX

Tsuna faded in and out of consciousness.

"You taste so delicious Tsunayoshi." A slimy wet thing slid over his cheeks and jaw.

'Who?' a fuzzy shape barely made its appearance before he passed out.

He felt hands all over him. Touching his chest and legs or caressing his arms and face.

"So soft. So beautiful." The voice said, reverence and awe coloring it.

'Wh..Whats…' Tsuna thought his mouth unable to form words.

"Don't worry my boy. I will take good care of you," the familiar tone came again.

'No let me go.' He tried talking but his tongue was lead in his mouth.

A palm gently cupped his cheek. A thumb was pushed into his mouth leaving it open and liquid was poured in. Unable to struggle or resist, Tsuna drank it and was thankful at the cool temperature down his throat and hoped it was water.

His body sagged in relief from the minor nourishment and he willingly fell back to sleep.

xXx

It was with a slightly aching head that Tsuna woke up. Brown eyes tried to focus as he quickly took in everything he could. He was lying on a comfortable yet unfamiliar bed. The walls looked to be made of wood and concrete. A single bulb hung in the middle of the room, making it hard to see anything with his eyes still trying to focus. His wrists were tied up above his head but his legs were free. Tsuna strongly ignored the breeze against his bare chest and the obvious

"You seem to be a bit more lucid Tsunayoshi. I was getting worried." A voice spoke.

Tsuna didn't say anything, waiting to see if his captor would divulge any other information.

"You might still feel a bit groggy and there might be a tiny side effect of memory loss but we'll worry about that as it comes."

Tsuna looks around but he didn't see anyone. The voice sounds vaguely familiar but he just can't place it. His vision started getting blurry again and it felt like his head was getting heavier and heavier.

"Just lie down and sleep. The medicine will take some time to flush out of your system," he heard as the room faded to black.

xXx

Tsuna woke again and his internal clock told him it had been at least a few hours. Feeling a bit more aware but still able to recognize the drug was still in his system, he used his flames to burn the rest of it away. His mind cleared rabidly and Tsuna was now able to grasp his situation more clearly. Looking around the room a bit more everything still seemed the same except there was now a person chained to the wall across from him near a staircase.

"Mochida-senpai?" Tsuna rasped out.

There was no movement.

"He can't hear you. I used a particularly strong sedative on him. I may give him another dose before dropping him off in the river. He'll never know he drowned at all, though that's what the police reports will say when/if they find him."

"You sick bastard. What do you want from us?" Tsuna yelled out, feeling his throat constrict.

"I want you Sawada Tsunayoshi. I had finally groomed you to be the perfect submissive. You barely had any friends, you were practically beaten down and ready to accept any bone someone threw at you for friendship."

Down the stairs of the basement a figure emerged.

"Even from a harsh middle school teacher who did nothing but belittle you." The voice finished as the person stepped into the light.

"Nezu-sensei?! But why?"

"I have watched you for quite some time Tsunayoshi and I must say you turned out just as beautiful as I knew you would. From that tiny little third grader who shrunk away from harsh words to being a lovely teen who ran from bullies."

Nezu Dohachiro reached the top of the bed where Tsuna's head lay and ran his fingers through the brown tresses letting out a soft moan that sent cold shivers down his spine.

"Still just as soft." The gentle caress continued. "I had it all set up to keep you after class for a tutoring session and then begin giving you kind words. From there I would slowly ease into gentle touches and then one day invite you home where you would be so grateful for all of my attention that anything I asked for, you would give freely."

Tsuna shuddered at that thought. Forcing himself to not think how true that statement would have been several years ago.

"Then that Gokudera showed up and somehow he saw past that weak façade to the shining light I knew you were and became your friend. From then on it was like a gate had opened and suddenly you were surrounded by them. Each one vying for your attention like bitches in heat."

The gentle caress then turned into a harsh tug.

"You are mine Tsunayoshi. I laid a claim to you all those years ago and I am not going to let some street punks horn in on my territory." Without any warning Nezu leaned down and kissed him.

Tsuna had been subtly untying himself from the ropes, all the while hoping Nezu continued his crazy ranting. Just as he was kissed, the ropes slipped off of him and he pushed his former teacher away from him. Disgust filled his very being as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Nezu himself licked his lips. "Your defiance has a nice flavor but nothing beats those days you were weak and pliant under me. I applaud you to have gotten out but I will have you broken again Tsunayoshi," Nezu said with a giggle at the end.

Tsuna was reminded of Kokuyo land all those years ago when he first met Mukuro. The air suddenly filled with a heavy concentration of unbalanced Rain and Cloud flames that were very out of sync with each other. His Sky Harmony cringed in agony and his flames twitched. Understanding the situation, Tsuna gazed sadly at Nezu.

"I'm so sorry Sensei. I wish…I wish it didn't have to come to this." Tsuna readied himself in a fighting pose.

Nezu only gave another laugh. "I knew you would put up some type of fight. Don't worry I won't injure you too badly but you definitely have to make it up to me later for having to hurt you to begin with."

He then rushed at Tsuna and the fight was on.

xXx

It was the explosion of Sky Flames that pinpointed Tsuna's location to his guardians. They hurried to the area immediately and were just in time to see their Sky rush out of a building carrying someone in his arms. Seconds later the place burst into real flames though surprisingly it stayed contained to the house and not the rest of the surrounding neighborhood.

"Ryohei quick, check him over and see if you can purge any drugs from his system." Came Tsuna's tired voice.

"But Jyuudaime?" Hayato questioned taking off his jacket to cover an almost naked Tsuna.

"I'm injured but Mochida's been drugged for I don't know how long or what side effects could occur as I'm not sure of what drugs were used."

"On it." Ryohei coated his palms in Sun flames and began working.

"What happened Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

"He can explain that once we get out of this area. Takeshi and Hayato you both make sure none of this can be traced to Tsuna. Lambo get some hot chocolate from Mama and tell her Tsuna is staying at Hayato's tonight. Hibari get the details on this house and anyone associated with it. I'll take Tsuna to the apartment and get him checked over. Ryohei if Mochida doesn't need emergency assistance take him to the hospital and meet us at the apartment, Chrome help him." Reborn ordered, watching as the guardians did as told.

Helping his student up on his feet Reborn could see that the ordeal had shaken him. It was no time at all that Tsuna was checked over, showered and sitting at the table surrounded by his guardians and sipping some of his mom's homemade hot chocolate.

"It seems Nezu-sensei from middle school had developed a Sky obsession with me back when I was seven." Tsuna started. He described his meeting with Mochida and that his intuition had warned him a little too late when he was knocked out. He then hesitantly described the fading in and out and the touches he felt.

"I…I killed him. He was too far gone in his want for me to be redeemed. His stove was already broken so I just turned it on and flicked a match. I grabbed Mochida and got out of there as fast as I could." Tsuna knew his hands were shaking.

All of his guardians were shaking in rage. It was only a shame that Tsuna had to take care of that bastard himself as they each wanted to show him their displeasure at his abuse of their Sky. Even Reborn had to reign in his temper.

Before anything further could be said Tsuna stood.

"Would you guys mind…" he paused and took a deep breath, averting his eyes, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You all okay making a pallet on the floor? We can keep Tsuna in the middle and sleep around him?" Takeshi asked looking at his friends.

They all nodded as one, knowing that Tsuna didn't want to talk any further and just needed the comfort of his elements.

That night and for many others afterward, the guardians slept surrounding their Sky who was always bundled up in the middle. Lambo was tucked under his arm, Hayato snoring softly to the right and Takeshi on his left. Kyoya lay near his head with Ryohei snuggling his left leg and Chrome curled around his right.

-End **Thanks for reading (^_^)~**


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Something funny to combat the two not quite funny chapters I wrote. I totally point the finger blame at Random Reviewer for putting one of these ideas in my head that started this whole thing.

XxX

"Oh no! A monster is attacking!" Tsuna said. He looked up at the huge beast that started crashing buildings and descending upon the town of Namimori. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and pressed a button on his watch.

"Calling all Vongola Rangers. It's Elements Time!"

Tsuna then tapped the top of his watch and a ring popped out. He slipped it on his middle finger and held his fist into the air.

"Sky Powers GO!"

In a flash of orange light he was suddenly dressed in a skin tight all orange outfit. An orange helmet appeared over his head in the shape of a lion.

"Natsu arise from your cave!"

A metallic roar filled the air as a giant robot shaped like a lion all in orange arrived. With a burst of power, Tsuna transported himself into the driver's seat.

"Jyuudaime, Storm Ranger is here!" A red cat robot walked up and sat at the lion's right side.

"Rain Ranger ready to go!" with a bark a blue robot dog sat on the other side of the lion.

"The EXTREME Sun Ranger has arrived!" a bright yellow Kangaroo robot jumped into the scene.

"Lightening Ranger has come to save the day!" a Green bull charged up.

"Hn." The ground shook as a purple robot hedgehog rolled in.

"The Mist Rangers have come." An indigo Owl robot was flying in the air above the lion.

"All right team let's get this thing. ULTRA VONGOLA MERGE TECHNIQUE GO!"

All of the robots jumped into the air and change shape to connect to one another. Once the robot had fully formed it landed on the ground facing the monster that was still destroying the town. The Rangers were sitting in a large room each manning their own controls with Tsuna at the front.

"We can take this thing guys. Primo Fist of Fire Attack on three!"

Flames erupted around the robots hands and after the count of three it quickly released several successful punches to the monster. A defeated wail left its throat and with a final dying attack it poofed into dust. The large robot shook with such force the Rangers were tossed out of the control room and it was only their fighter reflexes that most landed on their feet, or in Tsuna's case his butt. The large giant robot disassembled into the smaller giant robots who returned to their hiding spots.

xXx

Tsuna woke up suddenly and shook his head.

"Geez what a weird dream," he mumbled. With a yawn he snuggled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

*Bonk*

"Ow!" Tsuna cried, sitting up in bed. Floating in front of his face a tiny chameleon with a little black fedora on its head stared at him.

"Really Leon? It's the weekend and I don't have school please can I go back to sleep?" Tsuna asked.

"No you must collect all of the Sky Cards in order to complete the set. It's your fault they got scattered in the first place," Leon said in a scratchy smokers voice.

"It's not like I know where any of them are," he grumbled but still got up out of bed and ready for the day. Luck was not on his side though as he had just sat down for breakfast when Haru burst through his door.

"Tsuna come quick. There is a disturbance at the park. Don't worry I already have your outfit all picked out for you. My bodyguards are pulling up the van as we speak."

"Aww Haru do I have to? Your outfits make me feel….girly," he whined.

Haru sniffed. "You…you….d-don't…"

A tear peaked from the corner of her eye.

Glass broke, the door flew off its hinges and Tsuna found himself surrounded by women in black suits pointing guns at him.

"I believe you need to rethink your statement Tsuna-san." Haru's head guard Kyoko said with a glare.

Shivering in fear Tsuna turned to his friend who looked so sad thinking he didn't like her outfits.

"O-of course I like your outfits Haru. Please let me try another one on."

With a bright smile her tear disappeared and she clapped her hands happily. Tsuna hung his head as once again he had been played.

"Now to the van!" with an about face she left the house. Tsuna close behind with several guns still pointed at him.

Just as the van pulled up, a gust of wind almost knocked it over. Camera in hand, Haru gave him a thumbs up and pushed him out the door. Tsuna huddled against the cold as the wind picked up speed.

"Geez did she even consider the weather when she thought of this outfit," he said while looking down. He was wearing pair of tight black leather shorts and a silk white shirt that only covered his chest leaving his stomach bare. A dark orange long leather jacket and boots completed the outfit.

A massive gray cloud separated from the storm brewing over the park and red eyes peered from its depths.

"That's the Storm Card. Tsuna call the power of the Sky and capture him," Leon said from his perch on Haru's shoulder.

With a nod he pulled out a ring on a chain around his neck. Tsuna felt the magic surround him as he closed his eyes and summoned his gloves.

"Primo Ring through the power of magic and might, I call upon the power of the Sky. RELEASE!"

The ring flared and a pair of gloves appeared on his hands. With a flick of his wrist a card appeared between his fingers. He flipped it up into the air and punched it.

"Sun Card shine a light within the Cloud. Sun I call thee!"

"EXTREME!" in a blaze of bright light the being in the card came out and attacked the large storm cloud.

"NO!" the cloud screeched as it began to slowly dissipate into mist and fade.

Tsuna ran up to it and held his hand out the gloves glowing. "Storm return to your card form."

The mist formed into a card above Tsuna's hand, the picture on the front of it showing a boy with silver hair and green eyes glaring at him from the side.

"You did EXTREMELY well Tsuna," The Sun card said, walking up to him.

Tsuna blushed at the praise rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at the Sun card and blinked.

"That's right I have to return you to card form a different way."

The pink across his cheeks darkened as Tsuna puckered his lips.

"You don't have to mmmphf..." Leon was gagged and hogtied by one of the bodyguards as Haru closed up on the two of them with her camera all the while giggling.

XxX

"Whoa!" Tsuna jerked awake hitting his head against the rock he had been napping against.

"Oww." He rubbed the back of his head and ignored the snickering and laughing all around him.

"Yea laugh it up guys. Let's see whose getting cuddles tonight huh." He threatened.

All of them quieted down.

"That's what I thought." He picked up the goggles he had taken off to sleep and placed them back on top of his head. After a quick breakfast Tsuna packed up.

"We all ready to head out?"

Various sounds of agreement met his question and with a nod Tsuna slipped on his orange backpack and started walking. As normal, barely five minutes passed when he felt something climb up his leg, around his stomach and settle on his shoulder. Glancing to the right at Pansage whom he named Lambo was purring and rubbing his cheek against Tsuna's hair.

Feeling another weight on his other side, Eevee or Yamamoto, was hanging over his shoulder smiling. Gokudera his Primeape walked happily on his right side. Tsuna knew to no longer attempt to put them in poke balls as they just left them all over again and then gave him grumpy looks for hours afterwards.

It was nearing noon when a Lucario crashed into him and Gokudera sending the group tumbling to the ground. The primeape got up quickly, face heated in anger.

"Idiot! You have hurt the Jyuudaime and I will never forgive that." Gokudera ran at the Lucario and began fighting him.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, looking him over.

"Uh yea I'm fine. Gokudera it was just an accident please don't fight," Tsuna said, patting dirt off his blue jeans. Lambo was using his tail to get what he could off of his black shirt that had a picture of several Pokémon on the front. He stood and attempted to get between the two fighting Pokemon but jumped back when one of the Lucario's attacks almost got him.

"Hey watch it," Lambo cried.

Lucario scoffed as he dodged another punch from the primeape and delivered one of his own.

Seeing that Gokudera wasn't in any real trouble Tsuna decided it was time for a break anyway and stepped a few paces away from the fighting duo and more closer to the lake they had been walking near.

"Ah this lake reminds me. Yamamoto, Lambo both of you need a bath as it has been several days."

With a shout of joy both Pokémon jumped into the water and began splashing each other. Tsuna just chuckled as he took his back pack off and began shedding his clothes as well. Changing into his swimsuit Tsuna joined the other two with soap in hand.

Lucario was barely paying attention to Gokudera as he dodged the hits and kicks. He mainly focused on how attentive and caring Tsuna was. The way he gently washed their fur and used his fingers to get any large tangles out. When a fist grazed his face, Lucario just knocked the fuzzy creature out so that he could finish his observations.

Tsuna had just finished Lambo up and was allowing the two a few more minutes of playtime when he felt someone standing next to him. Turning he saw the Lucario standing in the water and Gokudera struggling to rise on the shore.

"You are being given the privilege of washing me human," the Lucario said imperiously.

Staring into golden eyes Tsuna kept in his chuckles and just nodded seriously, taking up his soap again. Gently fingers carefully massaged his fur, cleaning all the dirt and grit after months of training and fighting large crowds. Just when he thought it was all over and he was going to dry off and nap in the sun, Tsuna produced a brush from his things and began combing him. There was no stopping the rumbling purr that erupted from his throat and he would have denied it all if Tsuna didn't finish it with a pleasure inducing scratch behind the ear.

Lids heavy from the thorough grooming, Lucario closed his eyes and slept.

Tsuna watched the Lucario fall asleep and smiled. He dug a blanket out to cover him with and then returned to the water to wash Gokudera.

The group hand lunch and started packing up again yet still Lucario slept. Tsuna didn't want to disturb the resting Pokémon but he had promised his mother to call at the next town which they would reach at the end of the day.

'I'm sure he can care for himself.' Tsuna thought, 'but just in case…'

A while later the group headed off leaving an unassuming bush surrounding a still sleeping Lucario. They were able to reach town to get the last bed at the Pokémon Center and Tsuna called his mom to ease her fears.

Ready for bed Lambo snuggled into Tsuna's hair for the night, Yamamoto curled up into the side of his neck and Gokudera was already snoring softly on the right side of Tsuna's chest with an arm wrapped around him. Just as he was drifting off himself, Tsuna felt another presence quietly make itself known on the opposite side of Gokudera. Blinking he looked down to once again see sleepy golden eyes staring up at him.

"I'll call you Hibari," Tsuna said, and was rewarded with a nod as those eyes closed and rested on top of his stomach. Content, Tsuna relaxed back into sleep.

XxX

With a blink Tsuna woke up.

"No more late night cartoonfests with Lambo and I-Pin ever again."

-End **Thanks for reading (^_^)~**


End file.
